parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the nineteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Trevor * Edward * Thomas * Troublesome Trucks * Breakdown Train * Cabooses * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Tillie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars * Montana * Green and Yellow Express Coach * Green Express Coach * Red Express Coach * Tootle * Katy Caboose * Johnny * Johnny's Mail Car * Johnny's Acorn Car * Johnny's Flatcar * Johnny's Caboose * Tracy * Tracy's Car * Tracy's Caboose * Toots * Annie * Becky * Britanny * Clarabel * The Dismissing Coach * Drew * Beatrice Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Trevor sits happily in the Orchard. Scene 2 *Edward arrives, with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose. Scene 3 *Trevor talks while lip syncing sadly to Edward, who is puzzled. Scene 4 *Edward talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 5 *Trevor talks while lip syncing with glee. Scene 6 *Edward puffs along, taking with Trevor on his flatbed, the breakdown train, and the caboose. Scene 7 *Thomas arrives with two flatcars with metal pilings and a coal car. Scene 8 *Edward talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 9 *Edward talks while lip syncing and introducing Thomas to Trevor. Scene 10 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 11 *Trevor talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 12 *Thomas talks while lip syncing gleefully. Scene 13 *Trevor's flatcar and caboose are coupled up to the back of the coal car, two flatcars, and Thomas. Scene 14 *Thomas whistles. Scene 15 *Thomas starts off. Scene 16 *Thomas puffs along the line. Scene 17 *Trevor talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 18 *Thomas puffs up a hill. Scene 19 *Thomas passes Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and racing Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars. Scene 20 *Thomas passes Montana hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. Scene 21 *The harbour is shown. Scene 22 *Thomas arrives at the harbour. Scene 23 *Thomas comes to a halt. Scene 24 *Thomas's driver talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 25 *Thomas's driver talks to Trevor while lip syncing. Scene 26 *Trevor talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 27 *Thomas shunts some cars out of the way while Trevor drags some pilings away. Scene 28 *Thomas puffs over a viaduct, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, with Trevor going by with some pilings. Scene 29 *Trevor puffs over the level crossing. Scene 30 *Thomas arrives with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. Scene 31 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 32 *Tootle puffs along, hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, and while Tracy goes by, hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffs past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and passes Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose. Scene 33 *Annie talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 34 *Clarabel talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 35 *Thomas puffs away, taking his flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose. Scene 36 *Trevor drips a tear. Scene 37 *Thomas whistles. Scene 38 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 39 *Thomas talks while lip syncing and looking pleased. Scene 40 *Thomas talks while lip syncing and looking eager. Scene 41 *Trevor talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 42 *Trevor stands. Scene 43 *A flashback of Thomas is shown. Scene 44 *Another flashback of the harbour is shown. Scene 45 *Another flashback of the children is shown. Scene 46 *Trevor yawns. Scene 47 *Trevor falls asleep. Trivia *The Special Guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, red caboose, Tillie, her Birthday Train cars, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Tracy, her green car, Caboose, Johnny, his mail car, flatcar, acorn caboose, and Toots. *The second shot will film Edward arriving, with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose. *The fourth shot will film Edward standing firm, hauling the flatbed, the breakdown train, and the caboose. *The sixth shot will film Edward puffing down, hauling the flatbed with Trevor aboard, the breakdown train, and the caboose. *The seventh shot will film Thomas arriving with two flatcars with metal pilings and a coal car. *Shots 13 to 23 will film Thomas puffing along, pulling his two flatcars with metal pilings, coal car, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor aboard, and the caboose toward the docks *Shot 19 will film Thomas, his two flatcars with metal pilings, coal car, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor aboard, and passing Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and racing Tillie hauling her Birthday Train cars. *Shot 20 will film Thomas, his two flatcars with metal pilings, coal car, Trevor's flatcar with Trevor aboard, and passing Montana hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach. *Shot 27 will film Thomas shunting some cars out of the way and will film Trevor dragging some pilings away. *Shot 28 will film Thomas going over a viaduct, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, with Trevor going by with some pilings. *Shot 30 will film Thomas arriving at Brendam station with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. *Shot 32 will film Tootle puffing along, hauling three wagons, and Katy Caboose, Tracy going by, hauling her green wagon, and red Caboose, Johnny puffing past, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and passing Toots hauling seven boxcars and a caboose. *Shot 35 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and a caboose. Category:TrainBoy43